I love you Jude
by a021
Summary: This is my fist story so be nice. i might leave it as a oneshot or add a chapter if you're nice
1. Chapter 1

"NO!" I said to Marianna while sitting on the bed talking to her "nothing like that happened." "You're no fun" she jokes "come on Judicorn; we both know what happened between you and Conner at the movies" "What! How do you know what happened!" I exclaim "I was there" she says and pausing when realizing that I want answers and she soon complies by stating "do you seriously think moms would let you go on a 'group date' unsupervised but I can't say I'm not surprised, I thought you would be making out with the girl next to you, not holding hands with your best friend." "I was scared it was completely platonic" I defend; she replied "it was a chick flick." Damn I forgot what kind of movie it was I wasn't paying much attention to it I mostly focusing on Conn… wait what am I thinking it couldn't be that I like Conner, Like, Like like him he's straight and the captain of the junior boys baseball team he wouldn't like me.

"OK! I like Conner a lot more than my best friend and I don't think that he likes me back and I'm scared of what will happen if my class found out I know it's not a bad thing but I already get bullied enough and I'm overwhelmed blahblahblah" I ramble on "Jude, Jude!, JUDE!," she calms me down "listen I saw it all, it's obvious that he likes you he made the first move, remember" yeah I almost forgot maybe he likes me back I should ask him how he feels. "I should call him" I say seemingly say out the blue. And all of a sudden my phone rings and I see that it's Conner. "Hey Con," I say as pick up the phone "Hey Jude, I have something to say" Conner says nervously "so do I, but you go first," I responded, then Marianna makes some frantic hand motion to make me put it on speaker I soon comply "Jude I've been trying to say this for a while but I haven't known how to phrase this…" he pauses and Marianna starts screaming internally but making a little noise every once in a while, he continues "Jude I like you, more than just friends I don't know what this means, maybe I'm gay but if that means I get to be with you that's all I want to be ever. I don't care what my dad says he can stuff it but I know that I'm always happiest if you're with me a-and, and I-I love y-you Jude Jacob Adams Foster" he finishes a little out of breath; I can tell he just told me his deepest darkest secret.

I look over at Marianna her face is hilarious I juckle a little. She gestures me to continue so I do, I start laughing? That's laughing coming out of me? I hear little sobs on the other side of the phone I instantly hate myself for what I did. I here Conner start shaky "I-I knew y-you wouldn't l-l-like me back" the sobs continue "Conner" I start "I was laughing because I was just about to call you to tell you the exact same thing, listen Conner I have wanted this for the best part of the last year and I love you too!" there was a silence, then a sniffle and Conner saying "r-r-really?" "Of course Conner I've loved you ever since we met but I just denied it until now" I reply "do you think I could come over" he asks "sure I'll just have to ask my mom's" "ok I love you, bye" he says "ok love you too, bye" I say as I click end on the touch screen and Marianna and I look at each other and simultaneously start screeching.

"I guess you have to tell mom's you're gay" Marianna says "ok I'll go now" I stand up and make my way down stairs to see my mom's sitting on the couch watching T.V, I sit next to them and just say it "mom's I'm gay…" mom's basically say simultaneously "yes we know but we love you very much for telling us" "Ok… on a completely unrelated note can Conner come over?" I ask, Lena replies "yeah sure but you have to have your door open, we know you to are dating" "What!? How!?" I say dumb struck Stef responds "you could hear the screaming halfway to Mars," we all started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I apologise for the small chapter but school is keeping me from writing more. But I should fix that soon.

After about an hour, I heard a knocking at the door. Stef got up to go get it and I yell "NO!... I'll get it" "Someone is eager" Lena said "I get it totally, he's your first boyfriend, you're a loud to be eager" after that comment I ran to the door and opened it and there he was the most beautiful boy in the world.

"Hey J-Jude" he said nervously

"…" I say nothing I can't, I physically can't I'm overwhelmed, and I'm just standing there looking like an absolute idiot, but I stand there for what seems like an eternity but I finally am able to speak "Hey, come in, we can go upstairs and play Dawn of Armageddon 4.

"Yeah, sure" he says and we head upstairs

We walk into my room and sit down on my bed, I switch on the Xbox and instead of picking up the controller I walk back over to my bed and sit down and stare into Conner's beautiful brown eyes. I ask him "why do you love me? You're handsome, perfect, and the captain of the baseball team and I'm just Jude"

"Because Jude is all I want, you're smart, artsy, whenever some body is sad or feeling bad you make them feel better even if they bully you, you are the nicest person I've ever met and the best friend anyone could ever ask for." Conner replied

I don't say anything I just look into those eyes of his for what feels like eternity and I never want to look away "what are you looking at? Do I have something on my face? Please don't say I have something on my face, I had a hot dog earlier but I could of sworn I wiped my face clean, oh my god this is embarrassing" Conner said while wiping his face. I stop him by grabbing his hand and holding it a little longer then I should have.

"No you don't have anything on your face I was just looking into your eyes" I say

"Can I? (Kiss you)" Conner said

"Yes" I said

He leans in a little bit closer and says "are you sure?"

I take my opportunity and fill in the space between us and kiss him, and it lingers because we both don't want to break, I open my I a little bit and out the corner of my eye I see Stef walking past mine and Jesus' shared bedroom and gives me a thumbs up and walk away, I roll my eyes and she walks away and go back to kissing my best friend, wait that doesn't sound right, my boyfriend… yeah my boyfriend.

A/N I'll be writing from different point of views. Thanks for all your positive support.


End file.
